


Even if it kills me, I can not leave you

by Kura_Akabane (Mikary_Cipher)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Violence, Tulpa, Yandere
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikary_Cipher/pseuds/Kura_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahre sind vergangen seitdem Dipper und Mabel es geschafft haben ihren<br/>größten Feind endgültig zu vernichten. Doch kann jemand wie Bill Cipher<br/>tatsächlich für immer verschwinden?<br/>Was wäre, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gebe, den Dämon zurück zuholen?<br/>Was wäre, wenn diese Möglichkeit in Form eines Sechzehnjährigen Jungen<br/>auftritt, an dem der sadistische Dämon gefallen gefunden hat?<br/>Yandere!Human!Demon!Bill Cipher x Male!Virgin!bullied! Oc.<br/>(Tulpa Bill)<br/>Warnungen: Sexual Violence, maybe rape, violence, stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if it kills me, I can not leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Mahallo, ich dachte mir meine erste Story hier sollte gleich mal in eines  
> meiner lieblings Fandom kommen. Also trau ich mich mal und wage  
> mich endlich an Gravity Falls heran. Wer auch immer diese Story lesen sollte:  
> Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß :3
> 
> Übrigens bin ich mir bei dem Namen meines Oc noch unsicher, wer Ideen hat  
> kann mir diese gerne Mitteilen :)

Jahre waren vergangen seitdem Mabel und Dipper zum letzten Mal in  
Gravity Falls waren, seit Jahren hatten sie Wendy, Pacifica und  
die Anderen nicht mehr gesehen. Auch wenn Dipper es ungern zugab,  
vermisste der Pines sogar Robbie ein wenig.  
Heute, kurz nach ihrem achtzehnten Lebensjahr sollte es also endlich  
wieder so weit sein. Zwei Tage zuvor hatte Mabel ihm freudestrahlend  
einen Brief unter die Augen gehalten und war vor ihm auf und ab gehüpft  
als wäre sie wieder das Teenager Mädchen von damals. Eigentlich hatte  
sich die Brünette auch kaum verändert, etwas worüber Dipper insgeheim sehr  
froh war. Er hatte Angst gehabt, Bill würde zu einer dieser typischen  
Tussen heranwachsen. Und hier stand sie, Mabel Pines so fröhlich wie immer.  
Dipper hatte ihr den Brief aus der Hand genommen und ihn zusammen mit  
Mabel laut gelesen.  
Es war eine Einladung von Wendy, sie wollte das die Pine Zwillinge sie  
endlich einmal besuchen kamen, bleiben sollten sie so lange in der  
Mystery Shack.  
Dipper klingelten durch Mabels Ausbruch der Freunde auch Stunden nach  
dem Brief noch die Ohren und so packten sie schon drei Tage später  
ihre Koffer.

[style type="bold"]~Drei Tage später~[/style]

"Mabel! Hast du auch wirklich alles? Nicht das wir wieder  
wie bei unserem letzten Ausflug zurück fahren müssen!"  
Die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt sah Dipper zu seiner Schwester,  
die zu seinem Ärger scheinbar schon wieder etwas größer war,  
als er selbst, ohne Absicht streckte er sich ein wenig  
was von Mabel, mit einem gackernden Lachen und einem  
"vergiss es Dippy, ich bin, größer egal wie sehr du es versuchst.  
Und ja, ich habe ganz sicher an alles gedacht!" Mabel holte ein kleines  
Album raus, ein Album mit ihren Sommerromanzen und den schönsten  
aber auch spannendsten Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit damals in Gravity  
Falls.

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran?" Inzwischen zeigte Mabel ihm nun  
schon das dreizehntes Bild und er selbst konnte sich an jedes  
einzelne noch genau erinnern.  
Bei Bild Nummer siebzehn lief ihnen beiden ein eisiger Schauer  
über den Rücken, "Bill ..."  
Eilig schloss Mabel ihr Album und beschloss ein wenig die  
Landschaft zu beobachten während Dipper sich irgendetwas notierten.

[style type="italic"]Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben ...wir haben  
es tatsächlich geschafft Bill zu vernichten. Aber warum habe ich  
dann immer noch ab und zu Albträume?[/style] Dipper seufzte und tat  
es seiner Schwester gleich, vermutlich waren seine Träume nur Zufall …

Kaum angekommen war Mabel die Erste, die aus dem Auto sprang, Dipper  
drückte dem Fahrer das Geld in die Hand und folgte seiner Schwester  
die aufgeregt auf ihn wartete. "Beeil dich! Na los Dipper!"  
"Oh man manchmal glaube ich, du bist nur körperlich gealtert!"  
Daraufhin sagte Mabel nichts mehr sondern folgte Dipper einfach der  
sich an ihr vorbeigeschlichen hatte.  
"HAAALT!" Mit einem Actionfilm reifen Sprung erreichte Mabel die  
Tür noch bevor Dipper klopfen konnte, leider wurde genau in diesem Moment  
die Tür geöffnet. So das Mabel mit ihrem Schwung durch den Türrahmen flog,  
Soos mit sich riss und mitten im Raum zum liegen kam.  
Besorgt stellte Dipper seine Tasche auf den Boden.  
"Ma-"  
"Tadaaa!"  
"Mabel ..." Dipper knuffte ihr in die Seite woraufhin ihm von hinten  
die Augen zugehalten wurden.

"Wer bin ich?" Soos wusste selbst, wie unnötig seine Frage war, dennoch  
wollte er Dipper ein wenig necken. Auch er hatte sich ein wenig  
verändert wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel.  
"Soos, lass Dipper los der Junge muss mir hier mal helfen!"  
"Alles klar Boss!" Dipper wurde freigelassen und sogleich von  
seinem Gronkel Stan mitgezogen.  
Dieser deutete auf ein Glas weit oben auf einem Regal, das nur durch  
eine Leiter zu erreichen war. "Dipper hol mir das Geld darunter! Da drin  
ist der Schlüssel für eine alte Kasse und ich MUSS nachsehen, ob dort noch  
Geld drin ist!" Gronkel Stans Augen funkelten, als er an das Geld dachte.  
Ganz in seiner Schwärmerei versunken merkte er nicht, wie Dipper bereits  
auf der Leiter war und versuchte sich auf den morschen Stufen zu halten.

"Hier bitte!" Keuchende hielt der Brünette dem alten Mann das Glas entgegen  
welches ihm auch sogleich mit gierigen Fingern aus der Hand gerissen wurde.  
Während Gronkel Stan an dem Tisch mit der tiefroten Decke platz nahm, folgten  
die Zwillinge Soos nach oben.  
"Freut ihr euch hier zu sein? Ich habe euch wirklich vermisst!"  
Für diese Worte wurde der dickliche Mann von den Beiden jüngeren  
freudig umarmt. Vor allem Mabel drückte Soos so fest sie konnte an  
sich wobei sie nicht einmal ihre Arme ganz um ihn bekam.

Grinsend schloss Soos die alte Holztür, auf die bereits einiger Kratz  
aufwies, auf. In ihrem alten Zimmer roch es ein wenig muffig, scheinbar  
hatte Gronkel Stan vergessen zu lüften.  
Es sah hauptsächlich noch genauso aus wie zuvor. In der Mitte lag  
der kuschelige, weiße Teppich, der Schreibtisch unter dem dreieckigen  
Fenster war aufgeräumt. Mabel warf sich auf ihr Bett mit  
der rosafarbenen Bettwäsche und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem etwas  
dunkleren Kissen. "Nun ich lasse euch dann mal allein, wenn ihr  
wollt könnt ihr nachher nach unten kommen und etwas essen oder Fernsehen.  
Wendy und die Anderen werde morgen kommen, um euch zu sehen!"

Das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt, hockte Dipper auf dem Schreibtisch und  
sah in den Wald vor ihrem Fenster. Die untergehende Sonne ließ die  
Bäume in einem mysteriösen Licht erscheinen. Dipper liebte diesen  
Anblick, zu gerne wäre er aufgesprungen und in den Wald gerannt.  
Doch die Fahrt nach Gravity Falls hatte ihn genau wie Mabel  
zu sehr erschöpft um gleich in ein neues Abenteuer zu schlichtern.  
Aus den Augenwinkel warf er Mabel einen Blick zu, diese  
lag mit ihrem hellblauen Pullover und der grauen Jeans auf dem Bauch  
auf ihrer Bettdecke, die Beine nach oben gewinkelt und mit dem rechten  
auf und ab wippend.

"Lass uns unsere Sachen verstauen und dann nach unten gehen, langsam  
bekomme ich doch Hunger!"  
Der alte Schrank quietschte ein wenig als Dipper seine rechte Tür öffnete  
und anfing seine Sachen auf die Holzbretter zu legen. Nur ein  
altes Buch und seinen braunen Schlafanzug legte er er auf sein Bett.

Auf Mabels Bett lag ein pinkes Nachthemd mit einer Sternschnuppe in  
Silber auf der Brust. Unten hatte es einen Spitzensaum.  
Genau wie ihr Bruder hatte Mabel etwas mitgenommen um sich zu beschäftigen  
es war eine alte Zeitschrift für Mädchen, Dipper verzog das Gesicht, Mabel  
würde also später wieder über die angeblich süßen Jungen schwärmen.

Die Treppe knarzte bei jedem Schritt als Mabel die Treppe nach unten lief.  
Kaum in der Küche riss sie den Kühlschrank aus um sich die Milch aus dem  
Kühlschrank zu nehmen. [style type="italic"]Dipper will bestimmt  
auch das Schokomüsli![/style] großzügig füllte sie die Keramik Schüsseln  
mit dem Müsli wobei sie sich einige besonderes große Schokoladenstückchen  
aus der Tüte angelte.  
"Es ist angerichtet wenn der Herr nun Platz nehmen würde?" Lächelnd  
deutete Mabel auf den Stuhl welchen sie für Dipper zurück zog.  
Schmunzelnd setzte Dipper sich auf den Holzstuhl und fing an sein Müsli  
zu Löffeln.  
Eine Weile lang wurde die Stille nur von ihrem kauen unterbrochen.

Gesättigt wünschten sie Gronkel Stan und Soos eine Gute Nacht, bevor  
sie Todmüde die Treppe in ihr Zimmer nach oben stiegen.  
Dipper wäre vor Müdigkeit beinahe über sein Hosenbein gestolpert, erschöpft  
fiel er kurz nach seiner Schwester in die warmen Kissen.  
"Gute Nacht Mabel"  
"Nachtchen Dippy!"

Nicht weit entfernt aß ein Junge mit dunklen Haare und  
etwas hellen Spitzen auf einem großen Stein, dem Arm um  
den Bauch gelegt versuchte er seine Atmung zu beruhigen.  
Kleine Tränen liefen über die blassen Wangen, blieben an  
dem Kinn für einen Moment hängen bevor sich einige an den Haaren  
verfingen und andere auf den Stein tropften wo sie kleine  
Flecken hinterließen.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, richtete die blauen Augen mit dem leichten  
grau Stich auf den Erdigen Boden vor sich. Vorsichtig  
setzte er einen Fuß auf den Boden, versuchte es auch mit  
dem zweiten. Doch kaum hatte er auch nur ein wenig Druck  
ausgeübt kehrten die heftigen Schmerzen zurück.  
Sein Körper zitterte als er sich zurück auf den Stein sinken  
ließ. Der Mond spiegelte sich in seinen Augen als er den Blick  
nach oben richtete.  
Wie lange saß er nun schon dort? Es kam ihm vor wie Stunden.  
_Ich will doch einfach nur nachhause zu meiner_  
Cousine.Obwohl es noch Sommer war, war die Nacht erstaunlich  
kalt. Fröstelnd schlang er beide Arme um sich. Er wünschte sie  
hätten ihm wenigstens seine Jacke gelassen.

>Liam? Kannst du mich hören?Hm?  
>Gut ...glaubst du, du schaffst es, aufzustehen?Ich, i-ich weiß n-nicht ...  
>Komm schon! Es ist gefährlich allein im Wald zu sein! Zudem ...  
könnten sie zurückkommen!Ich wünschte ich könnte nicht nur in deinen Gedanken existieren ...dann  
könnte ich diesen Mistkerlen die dir das alles antun mal  
ordentlich in den Hintern treten! So wahr mein Name ...Bill  
Cipher ist!


End file.
